This invention relates to a hinge and a hinge joint for hingedly connecting structural frame members, more particularly to a hinge and hinge joint of a collapsible structural frame member.
The use of roof trusses manufactured in a truss plant and shipped to a building site for installation in a structure is commonplace. Because some trusses are too large for transport over public streets and highways, truss manufacturers add hinged connections within the truss so that the truss can be collapsed to a smaller (typically shorter) size for shipping. To assemble such a truss, the truss manufacturer positions truss members and nailing plates for proper engagement with one another. Integral teeth on the nailing plates, including some nailing plates having a hinge, are pressed into the truss members by a press, such as conventionally used for the driving of nailing plates to form the truss. An example of a hinged connector used in collapsible truss manufacture is shown in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,961, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The manufacturers then collapse the truss structure at the hinged joints for transport to the building site.
Certain members of the truss, typically the members forming the peak of the truss, are intentionally left unconnected in the collapsed configuration of the truss. Each of the peak members is attached by a hinged nailing plate to another truss member, as is necessary to permit folding down the peak members to a collapsed position. However, the hinge of the nailing plate combined with the lack of connection of the peak members to each other allows the peak members to move during transport. Movement of the peak members during transport is undesirable and can cause damage to the truss. At the building site, the truss is erected and the peak members are connected. However, conventionally no nailing plate is used to make the connection. In any event a nailing plate would be very difficult to manually drive into the peak members so as to make an adequate connection and provision of a press at the site is impractical. Thus, the hinged connectors of U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,961 are not practical for connecting previously unconnected members at the building site. Often one or two pieces of plywood are used to connect the peak members. The plywood overlies the peak members and is separately nailed to both of them. There is no way to know whether the connection made is adequately strong. The quality of the connection will inherently be different for all peak connections.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a connector which facilitates the use of a collapsible prefabricated frame structure; the provision of Such a connector which promotes secure interconnection of frame structure members at a construction site; the provision of a connector which permits temporary attachment of one collapsed frame structure member to another frame structure member for shipping; the provision of a connector which permits ready disengagement of a frame structure member from another frame structure member such that the frame structure member can pivot to its erect position and be permanently secured; the provision of a connector which permits permanent attachment of a first plate portion to the member during manufacture and permits permanent attachment of the second plate portion to an adjacent member at the building site; and the provision of such a connector that is economical to manufacture and easy to use.
Further among other objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a joint and a truss incorporating the aforementioned connector.
Generally, a connector for interconnection of disconnected truss members comprises an elongate sheet metal plate including a first plate portion and a second plate portion. Each plate portion has one face as its outside face and another face as its inside face. The first plate portion has nailing teeth struck from the first plate portion and extending from the inside face of the first plate portion. The nailing teeth are adapted to be driven into one of the truss members for permanently attaching the first plate portion to one member. The second plate portion has nail holes formed therein for receiving nails to permanently attach the second plate portion to another of the truss members. The second truss plate portion is substantially free of nailing teeth at the peripheries of the nail holes. The truss can be collapsed and transported to the building site with the truss members disconnected. The truss can be erected and the truss members connected by positioning the second plate portion over a face of the other truss member and securing it to the other truss member by driving nails through the holes in the second plate portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, a joint connects two coplanar structural members. Each member has first and second generally flat faces. The joint includes the structural members and two connectors as described above.
In another aspect of the present invention, a truss generally comprises interconnected truss members including first and second truss members hingedly connected to others of the truss members for pivoting movement between a collapsed position in which the truss can be transported to the building site and an exact position in which this truss is configured for installation into a structure. The truss further includes a connector adapted to interconnect the first and second truss members. The connector is as described hereinabove.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.